Quand l'amour frappe!
by anko38
Summary: Un 'ti One Shot sur deux couples [GenmaShizune] et [IrukaHana Inuzuka]... et la SaintValentin! bref une fic quoi!Personnages un peu OOC, je pense...


**Bon ben voilà la fiction corrgé par les soins de Enkami ! **

** . y pas à dire moi et l'orthographe on est pas amis…**

**Enfin amusé vous bien… Personnage peut-être un peu OOC**

Cha 1: Quand L'amour Frappe!

On est le 13 février et deux jeunes femmes d'une vingtaine d'années exposent leurs malheurs assises sur un banc elles observent les couples qui se promènent.

« Mais dis moi Hana, que nous manque-t-il ? Ne sommes nous pas jeunes et jolies, nous avons de la culture et on se débrouille plutôt pas mal en ninjutsu… alors pourquoi on est encore et toujours célibataire ! Commença à râler la première en entamant sa glace coco et praline.

- Si je le savais Shizune je serais avec quelqu'un à l'heure qu'il est, non ? Répondit son amie avec un sourire.

- Je comprends pas, Kakashi s'est mis avec Anko, Shikamaru à avouer sa flamme à Témari… Enuméra la med-nin.

- Il était temps ! Commenta la belle Inuzuka.

- Kurenaï et Asuma flirtent, et nient tous ce qu'on peut raconter sur eux. Continua l'assistante de Godaïme.

- Ouais, mais les rougissements de Kurenaï ne passent pas franchement inaperçus ! Remarqua Hana en y repensant.

- Moegi et Konohamaru sortent ensemble… Bref de l'académie jusqu'à l'Hokage qui a des relations avec son ancien compagnon… Conclu Shizune.

- Comment ?! S'écria son amie en manquant de renverser son cornet sur la tunique de sa voisine.

- Oups, j'ai gaffé ! Oublie ! Si tu le dis à quelqu'un je suis morte, et j'ai pas trouvé l'amour encore alors par pitié… Comprit trop tard la petite brune.

-Okay, okay c'est bon je me tais… Capitula La jeune Inuzuka, sans pour autant qu'une lueur de malice ne continua de briller dans son regard.

- Bref pour reprendre, bah… tout le monde à trouver quelqu'un pour la Saint-Valentin. » Finit Shizune en laissant tomber ses bras d'air las, ce qui provoqua la chute des boules de glace de son cornet.

A ce mot les deux kunoichis soupirèrent et s'avachirent sur leur banc, encore plus déprimées qu'au début de la conversation. Un couple d'oiseau fit un ballet devant elles, Hinata et Naruto traversèrent le parc main dans la main … tout contribuait à leur rappeler qu'elles étaient célibataires.

Le vent se leva et fit virevolter un morceau de papier jusqu'aux pieds des filles. Hana le ramassa avec nonchalance pour le mettre à la poubelle mais son regard fut attiré par la publicité qui y était imprimé : « Grand Bal des célibataires tenu de soirée exigée ainsi que le célibat ! Evidemment ! Venez nombreux (euses) qui sait l'âme sœur sera peut être là !! »

Elle tendit le papier à son amie qui le lut avec la même avidité qu'elle. Elles avaient décidé en un seul coup d'œil qu'elles participeraientt à cette soirée, si l'Amour ne voulait venir à elles, et bien elles iraient à lui. 

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient passé toute la fin d'après-midi à se pomponner, maquiller… essayer une vingtaine de tenues… une trentaine de coiffures et une demi douzaine de chaussures, cependant elles bloquaient sur le choix du sac à main Shizune.

« Je t'assure que le rouge va très bien avec ton gloss ! Affirmait Hana devant l'air indécis de son amie.

- Oui, mais le noir il fait sobre… et classe, non ? Dit Shizune en changeant de sac, et s'examinant dans le miroir.

- Bah… Attends ! » Cria la jolie Inuzuka et fouillant sous la pile de vêtements qu'elle avait amenés chez l'assistante de Tsunade.

Elle se débattit avec férocité contre une robe rose pâle dans laquelle elle s'était emmêlée la main, en se débattant elle se prit le pied dans le sac à main rouge que Shizune avait laissé tomber par terre. En secouant son pied pour se libérer elle se déséquilibra et finit la tête le première dans l'étalage de sous-vêtements, en lâchant un « KYAAA ! » de surprise. Enfin une culotte passée sur sa magnifique coiffure finit maintenant en choucroute-melleba, elle brandit avec triomphe un petit sac rouge et noir.

« J'étais sûre de l'avoir pris !

- Whaou ! trop mignon !!! S'exclama l'intéressée les yeux pétillant de joie.

- Euh… peux-tu m'aider Shizune je m'en sors pas ! » Demanda son amie avant d'exploser de rire.

Shizune lui tendit la main et tenta de la relever, mais se fut l'inverse qui arriva. Hana tira tellement fort qu'elle emporta la Med-nin au près d'elle. Shizune dû produire le même effort que son amie pour se remettre sur ces pieds, puis relevant la tête elle aperçut son reflet dans le miroir.

La robe avait tourné, de quatre-vingt dix degrés dans le sens positif trigonométrique, au niveau de ses hanches. Sa coiffure planquée en arrière où les cheveux avaient été tressés avec soin par Hana n'avait plus aucune forme. Morte de rire les deux filles furent ensuite démaquillées, de longues traces de mascara s'étaient dessinées sur leurs joues.

Après un quart d'heure, pliées en deux, les kunoichis se redressèrent et recommencèrent à se coiffer, maquiller… Et à vingt-deux heures elles eurent fini.

Les deux acolytes quittèrent l'appartement à vingt-deux heures et quart pile ! De façon à arriver à vingt-deux heures trente tapante à la salle de réception. Cependant elles ne se doutaient en aucune façon de ce qui pourraient leur arriver durant cette traversée de nuit de Konoha.

La pauvre Hana avait choisi de prendre une paire d'escarpins à talons aiguilles, sans prendre en compte que les rues du village étaient construites avec des pavés, le sol inégal fut un véritable défit pour elle. Heureuse pour elle Shizune lui servait de troisième appui, cette dernière la rattrapa plusieurs fois de justesse. 

Avançant comme elles purent les deux kunoichis arrivèrent dans le centre ville, et au détour d'une ruelle… elle rencontrèrent un groupe d'ivrognes antipathiques qui lorgna dangereusement sur leur décolleté. Les deux ninjas sentirent le danger, mais si elles n'avançaient elles risquaient d'être en retard, elles tentèrent donc de faire comme si de rien n'était. Le groupe de pochtrons ne l'entendit pas comme ça et un kunaï vola jusqu'à leurs pieds.

Hana se retourna le regard mauvais, en stoppant nette elle venait de casser l'un de ses talons. Fixant le groupe elle chercha le leader sachant qu'elles avaient à faire à des lâches si le chef était hors d'état de nuire, les autres fuiraient. Un des hommes semblaient un peu moins saoul que les autres et il s'avançait tranquillement vers les deux jeunes femmes l'œil pétillant de convoitise et de désir.

Hanna s'abaissa, et enleva sa chaussure cassée. Elle arma son bras. Elle visa et libéra son escarpin. La chaussure vola, sa trajectoire était parfaite, la force mise dans le tir fut très bien choisie et son impact fut magistral !

L'homme reçut l'escarpin sans talon au beau milieu du visage, son nez un peu long et arqué sauva le reste de son visage en recevant la majorité de l'impact. Cependant comme l'homme continuait d'avancer, le visage ensanglanté.

Hana mécontente se rabaissa et attrapa sa seconde chaussure et recommença son tir. Shizune ferma les yeux, et se raidit une chose était sûr, Hana était terrible quand on la contrariait et cet homme se trouvait dans la mauvaise catégorie de personne.

Comme la première la chaussure fusa vers l'ivrogne avec la même exactitude. Le pochtron n'évita pas non plus ce projectile et il en paya le prix. La semelle de l'escarpin écrasa à nouveau le nez de l'homme, alors que le talon aiguille percuta son front, heureuse la base du talon était assez large et il ne fit qu'assommer l'obsédé.

Comme l'avaient prédit les deux jeunes femmes le reste du groupe prit les jambes à son cou, enfin ils essayèrent l'alcool ayant déjà fortement atteint leur démarche donna à leur fuite un air de slalom incontrôlé.

« Eh ben Hana je savais que tu étais douée au lancer de kunaïs mais pas à ce point là ! S'exclama Shizune en regardant le corps évanoui de l'homme.

- Je crois que je vais donner un nom à cette technique… que penses-tu de Lancer d'Escarpins Foudroyant ou LEF ? Demanda avec un sourire son amie.

- Ou encore Les Talons du Diable ! » Ajouta Shizune avant de se remettre en marche.  
La jeune Inuzuka avait heureusement prévue l'éventualité de casser son talon et dans son sac était stocké sa deuxième paire de chaussures des sandales noires sans talon !

Après un certain temps elles arrivèrent à la salle dite de réception, il était alors vingt-deux heures trente-cinq ! Elles étaient en retard !

Shizune glissa un regard de biais à son amie qui fulminait, par la faute des ivrognes elles avaient perdu cinq minutes, cinq minutes durant lesquelles les autres filles avaient put prendre l'avantage sur elles en rencontrant les garçons, c'était inadmissible !

Shizune lui sourit et ajouta :

« Si on attend encore pour entrer on va être de plus en plus en retard, tu sais…

- Ouais, ouais je sais… Mais voilà… allez en route pour notre rencontre avec l'Ame Sœur » Répondit Hana en entrant devant la med-nin.

La pièce avait été re-décorée, aux murs pendaient d'immenses banderoles avec écrit dessus « Joyeuse Saint-Valentin », « Vive les Amoureux », « Que l'Amour vous guide à jamais »… de grands cœur les accompagnaient ainsi que des rubans roses, blancs et rouges. La première pensée des deux kunoichis fut que l'organisateur de cette soirée manquait cruellement de goût ! Puis le ressentiment passé elles entrèrent et choisirent une table pour se poser.

Elle déposèrent leurs sacs et s'assirent puis d'un rapide coup d'œil elles parcoururent la salle, en se concentrant cette fois-ci sur les gentlemans potentiels. Tous les ninjas du « sexe fort » avaient revêtu leurs plus beaux atours, et les costards leur donnaient une certaine classe. Comme les filles, ils étaient venus en petits groupes et comme les filles ils parcouraient la salle du regard pour y découvrirent les représentantes du sexe opposé. Certains regards se croisaient, d'autres s'évitaient, certains trahissaient de l'intérêt et d'autres du ressentiment.

Enfin la musique commença, une valse ouvrit la soirée, les deux filles échangèrent un regard ahuri.

« Tu sais danser ça toi ? Demanda Shizune.

- Comme si j'avais la tête de quelqu'un qui pratique les danses de salons ! Répondit Hana.

- Hum… » Fit une voix dans leur dos.

Sursautant les deux filles se tournèrent vers la voix qui les avait interrompu. Elle provenait d'un jeune homme aux cheveux mi-longs châtains clairs derrière lui se tenait deux de ses amis l'un aux cheveux, eux aussi mi-longs, attachés en queue-de-cheval haute et avec une cicatrice lui barrant le visage et le dernier portait des lunettes noires et les cheveux noir court.

Puis un autre groupe arriva l'un deux, qui semblait être le meneur, tendit sa main à Hana. Il avait les cheveux blonds courts et les yeux noirs, il lança un regard au premier groupe et avec un petit sourire en coin s'adresse à la jeune femme :

« Puis-je vous apprendre à danser la valse mademoiselle ?

- Euh ben… » Commença à répondre la belle brune en attrapant la main tendue.

Le blond n'attendit pas sa réponse et l'attira avec souplesse à ses côtés et sans qu'elle sache vraiment comment elle commença à danser avec ce parfait inconnu.

Shizune sourit heureuse pour son amie. Un des amis du blond allait inviter à son tour la jeune femme mais il fut pris de vitesse par le premier arrivé sur place qui s'adressa avec douceur à l'assistante de Godaime :

« Venez avec moi. Je vous montrerai les pas et vous n'aurez qu'à vous laissez guider. »

Shizune répondit avec un sourire timide au jeune homme et le rejoint devant la mine dépitée des deux amis du blond.

Le Blond posa sa main gauche sur la hanche droite d'Hana et prit sa main gauche dans sa main droite puis il lui dit de poser son autre main sur son épaule, ce qu'elle fit avec bonne grâce. Puis il la serra contre lui prétextant comme excuse qu'il la guiderait plus facilement ainsi. Hana se garda de répondre quelque chose, après tout, il l'avait invité sur la piste alors qu'elle ne savait pas danser.

Les premiers pas furent d'abord hésitants puis elle prit de l'assurance et apprit rapidement les bases. Son cavalier se débrouillait bien, en réalité il était surtout doué dans l'art de faire tourner la tête de sa partenaire en quelques mesures de danse mais il se rendit vite compte que cela ne marchait sûr la brune qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Le fait qu'elle résiste l'amusa, et il voulut jouer un peu. Hana sentit la main gauche de son partenaire quittait sa hanche et gagnait son dos, nouveau prétexte une meilleur prise pour une meilleur danse. Une fois encore le jeune femme ne dit rien, son silence donna alors au jeune homme une nouvelle assurance, et il décida d'ouvrir un semblant de conversation :

« Tu t'appelles ?

- Hana Inuzuka du ville de Konoha, et toi ?

- Nakano Manabe d'Iwa no Kuni.

- Cette fête est donc si connue que ça?

- Quand on sait quelle beauté renferme Konoha on se débrouille pour avoir des invitations.

-i Ah bon. »

Pendant la conversation la main de Nakano était descendue et maintenant elle était posait en bas du dos de Hana qui avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler son envie d'exploser. Ce fut alors qu'il fit encore descendre sa main.

Hana le repoussa violemment et d'un magistral revers de main le gifla avec force.

« Toi l'obsédé, réfléchis à deux fois avant de revenir me voir moi ou mon amie ! » Puis elle le planta au milieu de la piste devant le regard amusé des autres couples.

Shizune se fit amener au centre de la piste le jeune homme lui montra d'abord les pas de base, puis lui désigna un couple en lui promettant qu'a la fin du morceau ils danseraient comme eux. Ce à quoi la jeune femme avait du mal à croire.

Puis son cavalier se rapprocha d'elle et lui tendit la main droite. Elle glissa la sienne dans sa paume et posa avec timidité son autre main sur l'épaule gauche du jeune homme qui enserra sa taille. Après quoi ils commencèrent à mettre en pratique les leçons.

« Tu es plutôt douée, pour quelqu'un qui ne sait pas danser la valse ! S'étonna le jeune homme avant d'ajouter, Il ma fallut plusieurs heures pour arriver au niveau que tu as atteint en trois minutes !

- Bah… j'ai un bon professeur. Répondit rougissante la jeune femme

- Le maître ne fait pas tout, dans très peu de temps tu vas me dépasser ! » Lui affirma-t-il avec un sourire.

Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva ! Ils dansèrent aussi bien que le couple que son partenaire lui avait désigné. La musique continua et Shizune chercha du regard son amie pour voir comme cette dernière s'en sortait. Hana semblait très en colère et vu la teinte du visage de son dit partenaire elle venait d'user de sa main gauche.

Le jeune homme qui la faisait danser suivit son regard en sentant que sa coéquipière de danse avait l'esprit ailleurs. Il ne cacha pas son sourire lorsqu'à son tour il comprit le message de la scène. Puis il se tourna vers Shizune et lui demanda :

« Toujours aussi impulsive ton amie ?

- Je pense qu'il l'a un peu cherché, elle utilise rarement sa main fétiche pour baffer en plus il s'est pris un revers ce qui signifie qu'il a dépasser les bornes.

- Et ben faut avoir des nerfs solides pour être avec elle ! Rit le jeune homme.

- Oui, après tout c'est une Inuzuka.

- Tout s'explique alors. Conclut son cavalier alors que la musique finissait, il allait se séparait quand il la retint.i En fait si elle est une Inuzuka tu es qui toi ?

- Shizune … »

Le jeune homme ne put entendre la fin la foule les séparant. Shizune rejoint ensuite sa table où Hana l'attendait. 

Hana avait commandé une limonade sentant qu'elle ne devait pas boire ou bien elle deviendrait vraiment violente. Elle fut justement soulagée e de voir arriver Shizune.

« Eh ben t'en fait une tête ! S'exclama la med-nin devait l'air grave de son amie.

- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours moi qui tombe sur les obsédés ?

- Hein ?

- Laisse tomber… Finit par dire Hana en buvant son verre. Toi par contre tu as l'air assez contente, c'était comment ?

- Sympa. Dit simplement Shizune.

- Alors il t'a embrassé ?

- La voilà partit pour un questionnaire Pensa la med-nin avant de répondre rapidement, Non et en plus je ne connais pas son nom !

- Si tu le dis… c'est dommage pour toi, il était pas mal en plus. Tiens voilà ses amis qui reviennent » s'exclama Hana retrouvant d'un coup sa bonne humeur.

Les deux ninjas qui avaient accompagné le mystérieux cavalier de Shizune s'avançaient tout sourire. Malheureusement pour Shizune son « partenaire » n'était pas là. Elle tenta de cacher sa déception derrière un masque joyeux, subterfuge qui ne marche pas avec Hana qui connaissait trop bien son amie.

Le ninja avec la cicatrice se tourna vers Hana et dit :

« Malgré le traitement de notre confrère d'Iwa consentirez-vous à m'accordez un danse ?

- Notre confrère n'étant pas vous je vous accorde une chance ! Lui Répondit-elle avec sur le même ton.

- Sur ce. Dit-il en lui présentant son bras. Allons-y. »

Hana ne se fit pas prier, et ce fut au bras de ce nouveau cavalier qu'elle pénétra à nouveau sur la piste. Les morceaux avaient évolué pendant les conversations et l'orchestre jouait maintenant un Rock endiablé.

Shizune présenta une chaise au dernier du groupe qui accepta volontiers l'offre, puis il commanda une boisson pour la jeune femme qui lui répondit par un sourire timide perdue ailleurs.

Le ninja aux lunettes noires se tourna vers Shizune, mauvais danseur il n'invitait personne, par contre il connaissait mieux que quiconque les humeurs et attitudes des femmes. En ce moment même il savait que la jeune femme assise à sa table repensait aux événements passés il y avait peu de temps.

Le serveur arriva peu de temps après la commande et déposa le cocktail sur la table avant de les quitter et continuer son travail frustrant.

Le ninjas aux cheveux noir tendit son verre à Shizune qui émergea des ses pensées.

« Vous semblez ailleurs mademoiselle. Dit-il calmement.

- Vous êtes perspicace. Souffla-t-elle ne sachant pas si elle voulait parler.

- Tout d'abord, quel est votre prénom, pour discuter c'est plus commode.

- Shizune.

- L'assistante de Godaime ?

- Oui… Répondit-elle à la fois surprise et heureuse que son nom lui dise quelque chose. Et vous ?

- Mon prénom ne vous dira rien, je suis Ebisu, sensei de Konohamaru

- Vous en avez du courage ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Pas plus que Kakashi qui supporta Naruto lorsqu'il avait l'âge de mon stupide disciple… Corrigea son compagnon de table. Alors voulez vous parler ? »

A peine eut-il posait la questionner qu'il remarqua que la jeune femme regardait derrière lui les yeux remplit d'une joie nouvelle. 

Si Hana ne savait pas danser la valse, elle savait par contre très bien danser le Rock. Son partenaire n'était pas mauvais lui non plus. Ce dernier avait abandonner sa veste de costume sur la chaise de leur table et évoluer avec seulement sa chemise. Une chemise blanche qui soulignait sa musculature anguleuse sans l'exagérer et sans la diminuer. Un vrai plaisir des yeux pour Hana, qui offrait pour le jeune homme une très belle vue aussi. Sa robe noire était fendue de côté, pas totalement, mais assez pour laissez entre voir ses magnifique jambes ; et le décolleté lui seyait sans être vulgaire. Bref les regards s'attardaient, de temps à autre, autre part que dans les yeux du partenaire.

Le ninja la faisait virevolter, la main sur la hanche de la jeune femme il lui donna l'élan, d'une simple poussée, pour effectuer les différentes voltes et figures. Sa main ferme enfermait avec délicatesse celles de la jeune femme lorsque cette dernière revenait contre lui. Il sentait son parfum enivrant, elle sentait la chaleur de son bras sur sa taille. Aucun d'eux ne parlait seul les contacts et la danse importer.

Puis la musique se finit, et Hana finit contre lui, enfermée pas ses bras, serrée contre son torse, lentement ils reprirent leur souffle partager en même temps la sensation de l'autre contre soi. Elle sentait le moindre des mouvements de sa respiration. Ses longs noirs lui caressaient les mains qu'il avait posait dans son dos au rythme de leurs expirations.

Nakano qui passait par là eut une étrange grimace au visage, il ne savourait pas très bien son échec, aux bras d'une petite blonde.

Puis doucement le ninjas desserra son étreinte et se recula légèrement de façon à plonger son regard dans celui de la jeune femme avec laquelle il venait de vivre un moment formidable. Le jeune homme avait des yeux sublimes autour de la pupille ils avaient une teinte vert foncé voir bleue marine tacheté de points dorés puis le contour de l'iris était marron et doré lui aussi. Hana se perdit dans sa contemplation.

Son cavalier passa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme et descendit une douce caresse jusqu'à son menton attirant à lui ses lèvres. La belle Inuzuka sentit un agréable frisson la parcourir lorsque ses lèvres rencontrèrent celle de son partenaire. Elle répondit au baiser sans se contrôler. Le jeune homme passe alors la main, avec laquelle il l'avait attirée derrière à lui, la tête de la jeune femme et son autre main la serra contre lui accentuant la pression de son corps contre celui d'Hana.

Elle ne connaissait pas son nom, elle ne savait pas de quel village il était originaire, mais elle savait qu'elle voulait que se baiser dure à jamais.

Le visage de Shizune s'illumina. Ebisu surprit par se changement brusque se retourna pour voir qui arrivait. Le mystérieux jeune homme châtain approché avec nonchalance de la tête une main derrière la tête et le visage gêné.

« Excuse moi.. mais je n'ai pas entendu ton prénom tout à l'heure.. après la valse…

- Oh j'y pense ! je dois partir ! » S'exclama soudainement Ebisu avant de disparaître dans la foule laissant les deux jeunes gens ensemble.

Si son prétexte passa inaperçu pour Shizune trop heureuse de retrouver son cavalier et trop naïve pour s'en apercevoir ce ne fut pas le cas pour Son mystérieux partenaire qui rougit et s'assit à la table de la jeune femme.

« Shizune et vous ?

- Si vous me vouvoyez encore une seule fois très chère je ne vous répondrai pas ! Lui lança-t-il avec un large sourire.

- Bien, et toi ?

- Genma de Konoha no kuni, enchanté ! » Il appuya sa phrase d'un clin d'œil complice qui eut pour effet de colorier le visage de la med-nin d'une magnifique teinte vermeille à faire pâlir de jalousie les coquelicots ! 

Bizarrement un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes shinobi de Konoha, silence qui commença à durer. Shizune lançait de temps en temps un regard discret à sa droite mais croisant parfois le regard du jeune homme baissa immédiatement la tête ses cheveux bruns la « protégeant » des yeux bleus de son « professeur de valse ». Puis elle regarda la piste voulant se changeait les idées. Hélas, elle tomba sur Hana embrassant avec passion son cavalier.

« Eh ben… Commença Genma, Iruka la voulait et il la eut!

- Il semblerait que cela ne la dérange pas plus que ça… Avoua Shizune.

- Et toi, ça te dérangerais si je t'embrassais ? » Demanda doucement Genma qui avait quitté sa chaise pour s'agenouiller à côté d'elle et le fixait dans les yeux.

Cette fois-ci elle ne pouvait fuir le regard du jeune homme, regard qui la troublait plus qu'elle ne veuille se l'avouer. Il lui semblait qu'avec son regard il échauffait tout son corps, son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine où il cognait trop fort, plus aucun elle ne connaissait plus la modération, tout devenait trop fort. Elle sentait son visage s'empourprer, elle voulait fuir, non rester… elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait ! Il rigolait ? Non ses yeux ne mentaient pas. Ses yeux et leur pouvoir attractif.

« Dans ce cas je prend ça pour un non, « pas de réponse bonne réponse ! », non ? »

Il posa sa main sur la main de la petite brune, et s'approcha d'elle doucement. Trop doucement pour Shizune qui rejoint les lèvres de Genma avec les siennes. D'abord surpris le jeune homme fut ensuite enchanté et il attira près de lui la jeune femme en se demandant comment l'amour pouvait frapper si fort et en si peu de temps. Shizune se demandait pourquoi en amour tout devenait plus fort sentiments, assurance, attirance…

Elle sentant sa main sur la sienne, ses lèvres sur les siennes, le parfum de son corps, son corps contre le sien. Il ne voulait plus la lâcher, il la voulait pour lui et pour lui seul, il voulait garder son corps près du sien, sa main dans la siennes, ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il la désirait tellement qu'il en eut presque peur, mais le baiser passionnel de la jeune femme lui fit oublier ses doutes.

Le lendemain matin Shizune ouvrit un premier œil, puis le second. Où était-elle ? Ce n'était pas son appartement, mais alors… La jeune femme commença à paniquer, elle se redressa et fixa la chambre d'un air perdu. Des vêtements avaient étaient jetés à la va-vite à même le sol, elle se rendit alors compte de sa nudité. Elle tourna la tête et regarda à droite du lit.

Un mystérieux jeune homme était endormi, les cheveux mi-longs châtains, l'air heureux. La main droite posée sur la main droite de la jeune femme.  
Elle n'avait donc pas rêvé, Genma existait donc réellement, Son Prince charmant était fait d'os et chair. Doucement Shizune passa sa main sur le dos du jeune homme qui frissonna et émit une sorte de ronronnement avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Bonjour Shizune »

La jeune femme se pencha et embrassa son cavalier trop heureuse de la vie pour se contrôler.

Hana sentit une main courir le long de son dos, une main douce et légère qui l'appelait à se réveiller, puis la main fut remplacée par des baisers dans le bas du cou. La jeune femme bascula de côté pour échapper aux chatouilles que lui infligeait le beau gosse qui l'avait sorti du sommeil.

« Tu n'as pas le droit à ça ! » Le gronda-t-elle à moitié morte de rire.

Le jeune homme la regarda alors avec des yeux de chien battu, auxquels elle ne résista pas longtemps. Le ninja qui avait été son partenaire de danse et de nuit l'embrassa avec passion avant de se lever.

« Iruka tu fais quoi ? Demanda la belle Inuzuka

- Quoi ? Tu as quelque chose à me proposer pour te racheter de m'avoir envoyer balader alors que je voulais te réveiller et que tu en profitais ? Lui répondit-il le regard pétillant de malice.

- Ben… qui sait ! » Dit la jeune femme en se recouchant plus à son aise.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que son compagnon ne regagne le lit et ne la serre à nouveau dans ses bras.

****

Heureusement pour chacun des Shinobis du village de Konoha le 15 Février avait été classa jour férié par Godaïme, quelques jours avant sa décision de mettre en place cette soirée, idée bien évidemment souffler par Jirayia . 

**  
Plus long Chapitre que j'ai écris et romance plus détaillé qu'à mon habitude... donc si vou pouviez me laissez vos impressions j'en serai ravie**

enfin j'ai plus rien à dire...  
Ah si!

MERCI d'être PASSE!


End file.
